"Showdown" Ep 18
Reiji kills Inferno's men who bombed his apartment and killed Cal after which he makes his escape. Scythe Master and Shiga explain the whole situation to McGuire. Scythe master revealed how she tried to manipulate and kill him using Phantom. Scythe Master understands Inferno will take care of Claudia but insists that Ein face-off against Zwei. Meanwhile, Reiji is in a dumpster alley with a look of losing everything important to him again. Claudia calls Reiji to tell him the reason of her betrayal and needs his help to escape but after she hangs up he tosses away the phone thinking of Cal. Meanwhile, while driving Lizzie remembers a promise made between her and Claudia who were best friends and kids before they joined Inferno, the promise was to follow Claudia where ever she goes even death, Claudia already knows that the path or life she takes from that point in time might result in her death but she wants to go to a special place in heaven as a requiem for him. Since Romero was unable to make it there. Eren goes to kill Reiji per Scythe's orders and Scythe while talking to his comrade who helped him escape Inferno reveals the next generation of assassins he's creating: the Zahlen Schwestern based on the data from Ein and Zwei but they were not complete and reveals that Eren is no longer needed, his comrade mentions mass numbers of assassins to be used but Scythe explains these assassins are a sketch once the sketch is complete the actual end will come, he also talks about the muses twisted prank. The muses he talk about are the two the muses of Comedy and Tragedy but they might play a prank on the final falling curtain. Lizzie finds Claudia and wants to take responsibility for executing her. Claudia and Lizzie drive to the beach, Claudia explains the reason she did everything and that now that her time had come this was what she always wanted but because of the "speed" she took in everything, she left Lizzie behind. Claudia runs on the beach heaven appears before her, she kneels down in satisfaction, Lizzie gets ready to shoot and Claudia tells her until the end, that is, when Lizzie time comes they will be reunited, Lizzie shoots. Reiji returns to the desert warehouse and Eren arrives to kill him. After he persuades Eren to stop, the girl wants him to end her suffering. Reiji refuses to kill her and since he has a promise he is able to keep he would like to keep it. Eren decides to leave Scythe Master and Inferno and escape with Reiji. Lizzie visits Claudia and her brother Romero's graves. After getting fake Mexican passports, Reiji and Eren prepare to leave America, Reiji stops at a church and remembers the promise made between him and Cal to be together in her world but him thinking she is dead says says he won't be coming to her world yet he needs to take care of Eren first and they depart. Cal's gun and the locket watch is show on a plate hinting a possibility. Category:Episodes